Natsume start calling me,Mikan!
by bestfrendz
Summary: Mikan & Natsume will eat lunch in the central town...just read it.. NxM


"Natsume start calling me, Mikan!"

It's Saturday morning when Mikan decide to jog. While she is jogging, she saw Natsume at the Sakura tree.

Mikan: Natsume!! What r you doing there??

Natsume: Don't you see, I'm reading a manga…..

Mikan: Urg!! I'M SORRY!!!! I'm juz asking, Baka!

Natsume: Idiot!

Mikan: Natsume…. Can u go out with me…..tomorrow afternoon?

Natsume: And why polka??

Mikan: I juz want to eat lunch with u…

Natsume: hmm…Ok polka!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~Sunday Afternoon~

Mikan: Natsume!

Natsume: Hey polka! Where we will go now?

Mikan: We will go in the Central town!

~Central town~

Mikan: hmmm.. Natsume, where do you want to eat?

Natsume: You decide it and call me when u decides where we will eat...

Mikan: Why??

Natsume: I will buy something… Ok polka?

Mikan: ok!

* * *

Natsume go to a jewelry shop and bought a necklace with letter M & N… And when Mikan decides where the will eat, she call Natsume…

~Koun restaurant~

Natsume: Why here?

Mikan: Because the foods here are delicious and not too expensive… What does u want to eat??

Natsume: Anything you want…

They are done eating and they walked until 7pm…

Natsume: Polka, do you want to go there (beside the river)?

Mikan: Ok!

~beside the river~

They are just watching the water… And no one of them is talking… it's so quiet… But Mikan broke that silence.

Mikan: Natsume… When you will call me by my name?

But Natsume didn't answer it…

Mikan: hey Natsume, answer me or just talk its so qiuet…

Natsume: here, this is for you…

Mikan: A present?! But my birthday is next year and there having no events… So why did you gave me a present??

Natsume: Just open it first….

Mikan: Ok… (She opened it)... WOW! Necklace… Letter M & N??

Natsume: I LOVE YOU……

Then Natsume kissed Mikan passionately… After 5 minutes Natsume broke the kiss…

Natsume: Hey polka! I'm waiting for your answer…

Mikan: I LOVE YOU TOO… from the beginning so….. CALL ME, MIKAN starting today!!!

Natsume: If I don't want you to call by your name??Ha?

Mikan: So… Forget about what happened tonight!

Natsume: IDIOT, MORON, STUPID, BAKA!

Mikan: OK! Forget what happened tonight!

Natsume: Sorry…. M… i… k… a… n…

Mikan: What? I don't hear you…

Natsume: M-I-K-A-N…

Mikan: (smile) Natsume…

And they hugged each other….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~Monday morning at school~

Sumire: Hey, Mikan! Don't go near to my Natsume… If you go near him… I'll slap you face!

Mikan stay quiet…

Natsume: Don't you dare to touch my girl…

After Natsume said that all his classmates chatter…

Sumire: Na-Natsume… (In a big shocked)

Natsume: C'mon Mikan!

Mikan: ok! (big smile)

Natsume: Hey! Tell me if someone bullying you, ok?

Mikan: Ok! You know Natsume, I really like you because you always care for me… protecting me, love me always… so thank you!

Natsume: IDIOT!

Mikan: Natsume……. (Eyebrow raise)

Natsume: I mean Mikan… me too…I really like you…

They will kiss again but…

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Natsume: ouch!

Hotaru: Don't kiss each other in the hallway someone will sees you… and it will be gossip in school…

Natsume: So……?

Hotaru: I hate gossip…

Mikan: Sorry Hotaaaruuu……

Mikan will hug her bestfriend

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Mikan: Why Hotaru…. (Crying) you are always using ur bakagun…its hurt u know...

Hotaru: I will not use my bakagun on you if you don't go near me…

Natsume: hey Hotaru, thanks for reminding us…Mikan, lets go!

Mikan: Bye Hotaru… Wait Natsume! Natsume wait!!

~Forest~

Mikan: Natsume, why we are here??

Natsume: Because…. I want to be alone with you…

Mikan was shocked and hugged Natsume…

Mikan: Natsume, I will be with you whatever, wherever, whenever you want…

Natsume: really?

Mikan: Yeah Natsume…

And they hugged each other for an hour…


End file.
